Half Past Five
by TechnicolorNoize
Summary: Travis and Chris are offered safety by a teenage girl who should not have been able to survive, but everyone's got their secrets to how to make it in the apocalypse. Takes place after 2A.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after everyone splits up after season 2A. I promise this will probably have slow updates because I have so far had a bit of a time writing walker filled scenes and when you're writing fan fiction for Fear the Walking Dead, you kind of need scenes with walkers. Disclaimer: I do not own Fear The Walking Dead or the characters.

* * *

The noise it draws more, but the noise reminds her that she isn't alone. Cara sat on the edge of the bed, the door was still secured as was the window, the sound of the Walkers in the lower level of the house told her she was safe. She looked at the window and the light trickling in illuminating the dust as it danced around the room. She leaned over rubbing her eyes, trying to remember if yesterday was Wednesday or Thursday, not that it really mattered anymore but she wanted to check another day off on her calendar. Another day alive.

She got dressed for the day in a new pair of shorts, a different bikini top, and a long sleeved flannel hanging over it. She had to say that this was never what she imagined she would be wearing when the world ended. Cara and her brother with his friends had came down to their family's vacation house in Mexico, just like they had done a hundred times before, but this time everything went to shit and she was stuck with luggage filled mostly with party and beach clothing. Even when she went through the other girls luggage she didn't find much options for clothing that actually would protect her from the elements. She found more helpful clothing in her brothers luggage with a few different long sleeved flannel shirts.

Once she was dressed she knew that today she would need to clear the fence line, the more dead ones that built up there the more likely they would knock it down. The more likely she would get stuck in her hiding hole. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She had packed it last night, some food and two water bottles, it also had her ipod and headphones tucked securely into one of the pockets. She put another shirt into the bag before she climbed out her window onto the roof of the home. It was a two story vacation home, the room where she stayed was only accessible by a ladder both ways, the designers of the home marketed the room as a play area for children, which it had been when they were younger, now that they were older, it was usually where couples would sneak away too or someone went to get high without their parents finding out. She had found a ladder in the storage shed and she used it to come in and out of the house purposely avoiding the lower levels of the house. She would store the ladder up on the flat part of the roof when she was home, and behind the building when she was out.

So far, anyone who had made their way to the house to investigate were driven off by the dead ones that she kept wandering around the first floor. All she had to do was keep the number in the house low, and the fence line clear and she was safe. Lonely but safe.

She climbed down the ladder and pulled out her hunting knife from her bag and made her way through the yard. The shore fence was always filled with dead ones trying to break through it so she started their first. Clearly a few then moving on to the next section, it took half of the day just to clear the ones by the water. Once they were cleared she made her way around the fence, she would circle back to clear the bodies if there was still daylight, if not it would have to wait until tomorrow.

She had cleared two full sides when she saw them, two men one climbing the fence, the other fighting off a dead one, ending it's second life before joining the first in climbing the fence. She had had mixed experience with the living since things went to shit, and quickly hid behind a tree as they climbed down. The first one was actually just a boy probably a year if even younger than her, and the other a man probably his father. They got their barrings on her side of the fence, the dad seemed to thankful for the safety while the son seemed to be alert. Cara watched them for a moment, she could use the hands went she went out clearing, but she also knew they could choose to kill her, but recently the loneliness had been getting to her, found herself even talking to the dead ones beneath her.

Cara took a deep breath and came out from around the tree, the son noticing her first. "Are either of you bit?" She shouted loudly to clear the distance between them. The son went to approach but she held up her knife and the father grabbed his shoulder.

"No! Just tired, hungry, we ran out of water a while back." The father responded. He held up the pipe that he had used to take down the dead one and toss it a couple feet in front of them on the ground. "We don't mean any harm." He said earnestly, and Cara believed him.

She pulled the holster for her hunting knife out of her began and clipped it waistline of her shorts and slid the blade away. Once the blade was safely away she approached the men. She reached into her bag and pulled out one of the bottles of water, leaving the one she had been drinking stashed away. She stayed back about five feet from them and tossed the bottle towards them, it landing only about a foot from the older man's feet. "What's your names?" Cara asked placing on hand back on the handle to her knife if she needed to pull it back out quickly.

The older man stepped forward and picked up the bottle of water, he opened it and smelled it before bringing it to his lips, testing it like she would bother trying to poison it. "I'm Chris," the son was the one who spoke up first when his father handed him the bottle. "This is my dad, Travis."

"Thank you for the water." Travis said interrupting his son. "Do you have a camp around here?"

"Sorry Travis, but I am the one asking questions." Cara said simply ignoring his question. "Toss your bag over here, I want to make sure you both dont have anymore weapons. I wont take anything, I just don't trust you." She had watched as her brother allowed in a few guys, she also knew how badly that had went she wouldn't make the same mistake. She wait patiently at first as Travis took off his backpack and tossed it forward getting it pretty close to her, her eyes then fell on Chris who had yet to remove his bag. "I'm waiting." She said simply and Travis said something quietly to his son so he pulled his bag off and tossed it to her as well.

She walked forward and picked up both bags and backed up to where she had been standing before. She unzipped the first bag and riffled through it, nothing to fear there, the second bag held the same findings aside from a small pocket knife that wouldn't do for dispatching the dead. "My name is Cara Julep, I have a house back closer to the beach. You are both welcome to come eat rest whatever, but I am warning you, first time I catch you doing anything I think is sketchy you are out. Dead or alive, got it?" She said simply before standing up and turning her back to the men. "Follow me."

* * *

Chris couldn't believe it when his father tossed his bag to the half naked girl standing in front of them, she had blood splatters on her tanned skin, the shirt she had on hung open exposing her bikini top beneath. She was waiting on Chris, she could just run off with their things and then they'd really be sunk, not that they had much worth anything anymore. When Travis encouraged him to throw his as well he finally buckled. It was as she bent down to dig through them that Chris noticed she might have held herself more maturely, but she couldn't have been much older than he was. She introduced herself and threatened them once more before turning around and walking away from them telling them to blindly follow, Chris thought it was probably a bad idea, but with Travis's injuries they needed a place to settle down for a bit.

It was about half a mile uphill until they got to the top and the house set a bit below it, it was huge and a clear view of the ocean. She walked up to the side of the house. "Wait here." She said simply as she walked around the back and came back with an extension ladder, and leaned it up to the roof. "I don't recommend more than one person on the ladder at a time, its a bit shaky." She said as she prepared to climb herself. She went up first and Chris couldn't believe he was checking out her ass, it had been the first time he had done that in months. "Alright, Chris you next!" She said leaning over the edge of the roof looking down on them.

Travis put his arm in front of his son. "How do we know it's safe up there?" Travis asked.

"I'm safe up here. So I guess you will just have to trust me." She smiled down at them. "Fine then, Travis you come up first, but the ground isn't as safe as the roof." She said simply before disappearing back onto the roof.

Chris looked at his father and grabbed onto the ladder, "I'll go first, if it isn't safe I can jump down, you can't." Chris said explaining himself, he had a point that his father couldn't deny.

Chris climbed the ladder and saw the girl sitting on a deck chair on the roof, it was flat laid out like one of the teenage romance movies would have predicted. A couple deck chairs, a table with a few chairs, lights hanging up around poles that lined the roof. It was comfortable looking. "You want to tell your dad it's safe, or are you just going to gawk at the place?" She asked and Chris leaned over the edge and signaled his dad to also climb. When Travis was safely on the roof as well she stood up and climbed through the window back into the room. Chris followed then Travis until they were all standing in the farely small room. She walked over to a crate and pulled out a few protein bars and tossed them to Chris, "there is more water in the tap. Don't worry, its filtered through the system, there is still power here so you can take a hot shower if you want, just please keep it short the water heater takes forever to reheat." She said simply before she tossed herself back onto the bed set up in the room. "Get comfy, the sun's going to go down soon, itll be safer here than anywhere else. It was then that Chris noticed it, the hatch on the floor that had a lock through it keeping it closed off to the rest of the house. Chris handed his dad two to the bars and ripped into on himself. "I'd definitely recommend that shower though boys, it's never smelled worse in here." She said simply pointing to a door behind him before reaching into her bag and pulling out her ipod.

Travis told Chris he should go shower first, when he walked into the bathroom he found she had told the truth, their was crystal clear water running in the tap, and hot water in the shower. Just who was this girl.

* * *

Travis sat in a folding chair Cara had pulled up from the deck to put in the room so she could sit somewhere than on the bed. She watched him, noticing his limp was more predominant than she first thought, he was injured. "I thought you said you weren't bit." She said simply as he sat down.

"I wasn't, we had to run and I was barefoot." Travis said simply sitting down and opening one of the protein bar. "Are you by yourself here?" She supposed it was time that he also be allowed to ask questions.

She nodded. "Aside from the dead ones downstairs, they tend to keep people away so I leave them be. I go in and out through the window and as long as I keep the fence clear the dead ones are manageable." She informed him. "There were more, but I'm all that's left."

"Do you know them?" Travis asked and Cara found herself confused by the question.

"Know who?"

"The dead ones." Travis said simply, and she nodded. Like that within a full response Travis smiled at her and changed the subject. "So how old are you?"

The conversation turned light, and simple. Age, favorite things, simple questions that he happily answered as well and when his son came out from the bathroom, his hair and skin clean as he sat down on the ground near an unused bookcase. It mostly just had old magazines sitting on its shelves. Travis excused himself and she found herself alone with his son. Chris seemed nice enough but he also excused himself quickly and went to stand out on the roof, he laid on one of the deck chairs out there, Cara didn't investigate him anymore.

These two could either help her survive or lead to her death but either way she had done at least one human thing today. She had shown strangers kindness.


	2. Chapter 2

This season is going to do me in for Fear. I love the world but Madison is driving me crazy. Anyways, I do not own Fear the Walking Dead's characters.

* * *

It took three days for Travis to begin to truly trust Cara. The first day Cara allowed them to come out with her, Chris helping her dispatch the dead ones through the fence, explaining that usually once a week if the smell got bad, the group she used to stay with would pile them up and light up the bodies to keep the smell from overtaking the house. Day two, Cara went out on her own, sneaking into the lower level of the house and getting more supplies from the kitchen before locking the house back up. When she came back in she gave everything she had gotten to Travis and Chris, climbed into her bed and laid their the rest of the day. Day three, Cara showed Chris and Travis what was in the shed by the house.

"Holy shit." Chris stated as he stared at the Jeep and truck that were parked neatly in the locked shed. Cara had locked the shed in attempts to make sure they were never stolen.

"Caleb insisted we drive down, that's his Jeep and uh... the truck was uh his friend Jason's. We took the truck out a couple times to get supplies but for the most part they are both in great shape. I guess that's the perk of always having new cars." Cara explained as Travis limped around to the drivers side door of the Jeep and reaching in to pop the hood. "I just don't have the keys... I mean I'm sure someone could hot wire it, but I don't know how." She said leaning against the door of the shed.

Chris ran his hand along the hood of the truck, it was a Chevrolet but aside from that he didn't recognize the exact model. "Where are the keys?"

Travis eyed his son carefully, he could have guessed who had the keys before she ignored the question. "Lock up the shed when your done. I'm going to clear the northern fence." With that the teenager was gone again. Travis respected her ability to trust strangers, she didn't want anything from Chris and Travis, she was just a lonely girl stuck in hell who wanted someone to know she was there.

Chris looked to his dad as he pulled at the handle to the truck to find it locked. "Do you think she needs help?" Chris asked simply, giving up the truck as quickly as he put hope in it.

"No, she can handle it. I think she wants the alone time." Travis said looking at the engine, it was in perfect condition the only thing that might not work would be the battery if it hadn't been turned on in a long time. "I think this is her sign of showing that she trusts us, there are two vehicles, she figures even if she shows them to us we'd only take one and if we leave her alone no loss for her except for a car she can't get started anyways." Travis didn't see the point in sugar coating the situation for his son, Chris had seem taken in by Cara's beauty. He had seen Chris staring at her a few times since they came to stay here, though from what Travis could tell she didn't seem to be interested in anything aside from surviving. Travis sighed as his son attempted to look like he didn't want to go chasing after the girl. "Fine, go after her if you want but remember she's got a knife." Travis said laughing as he walked around to the drivers side seat to look at the ignition. He could hot wire it, but it would be much easier if they had the keys and he guessed he knew where they were.

* * *

Chris saw her walking back along the fence heading towards the ocean, he guessed she hadn't found much to occupy her time on the northern fence. She had her knife in her hand, but seemed to be more occupied with the sky than the idea of protecting herself from any danger. He ran up next to her, she looked at him sideways, her headphones were in her ears. She pulled one out, "what?" She asked simply, her voice raised in slight annoyance.

"I thought you might want help clearing." Chris smiled at her, "thought I'd take over, when you got tired of it I mean." He never knew exactly what to say to Cara, so far his father had made most of the conversation with her. He knew more about her than she did about him that was for sure. She was seventeen from somewhere in Texas, her parents were apparently on their way to her last she heard from them before communication went out.

She smiled and pulled out the other headphone and pocketed them and handed him the knife, "I'm always tired of clearing this damn fence line. They wash up on the beach, there is a really bad riptide a ways up the beach." She said with a smile as he took the knife. "I hope you know what to do with that thing, its a little different than that pipe you were using before."

"I think I can handle a hunting knife." Chris said laughing slightly, the smile that graced her lips made him even more excited.

They walked along the fence line without a word for a little bit, Chris taking care of the couple infected they came across, even the beach fence line was fairly clear today. Chris had taken care of the last infected along the beach when he looked back to see Cara lying in the sand that was on their side of the fence. She had laid down and put an arm over her eyes to shield them sun from blinding her, she looked almost peaceful and now that there were no infected the beach seemed almost like one back home. He walked over to her and sat down next to her in the sand, his shadow must have caught her attention because she moved her arm and squinted at him until her eyes adjusted to his shadow.

"It's been nice having you and your dad around. This is the first time I think I have relaxed since it went to shit." She said with a smile as he looked down on her.

"Glad you're relaxing. You did need to work on your tan, it was starting to fade." Chris joked.

Cara took a second before sitting up and shaking the sand out of her hair. "Oh did I?" She said laughing, "I never thought I would have my tan lined judged after the world ended but hey, I'll keep that in mind." She said before falling back into the sand laughing. "Did you ever picture you were going to be on a private beach in Mexico when the world ended?" She asked rolling onto her side, propping herself back up on her arm.

"No, but I never pictured the world ending." Chris answered honestly, looking out to the ocean, it looked so beautiful and peaceful even though he knew from experience even the water wasn't safe.

"Glass half full kind of guy? Weird, Caleb had like a whole plan except for he usually made his plans while drunk or stoned and he did..." Her words finally caught up to her as they drifted off until she went silent. Chris had learned from listening to Cara and Travis talking that if she ever mentioned her brother she would get extremely upset. He was one of the infected that were in the lower level of the house, from what he guessed.

Chris decided he should attempt to distract her from her inner misery. "I wouldn't say that either, I just was more worried about girls, family, the newest iphone, basically everything aside from what would happen if the world ended." He remembered the moments after his mom died, how alone he felt, how Alicia had been there to talk to him and Ophelia. How talking about anything aside from his mother made the moments feel a little less painful.

"I always pictured world war three, not the living dead." She said simply staring out at the ocean. "But to be fair of all the places to be when it went to shit... this isn't the worst place."

"Yeah, being stuck in Mexico is the perfect place." Chris announced sarcastically, he blurted it out without thinking.

She sat up before fully standing up and dusting herself off. "Come on, your dad is going to worry if we are gone much longer."

* * *

Cara was laying on one of the lounge chairs out under the stars, it was a clear night and she wanted to be away from the noise even if it wasn't extremely loud she could hear it growing louder and louder, especially in her sleep. She was allowing her ipod the chance to charge so there was no escape from the sound inside. "Cara, are you awake?" Travis asked as he stepped out through the window. He limped over to one of the chairs and pulled it closer to the lounges.

She sat up, "yeah, sorry... The noise." She said simply as he sat down. He understood even if his son didn't. "Did you figure out how to hot wire the Jeep?" She asked hopefully.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Travis said getting a bit more comfortable in his chair, leaning over on his knees to speak to her. "We could hot wire it, but it would make everything easier if we had the keys... And I think you know where they are."

Cara knew that Travis had been a teacher before the end and he was playing into that trustworthy adult when he asked her now. "So what if I do?"

"Do you really want to leave him down there? You showed me the cars because you want to leave right? Do you plan on leaving him down there when you leave?" Travis could tell he was reaching her, that she was actually thinking about her brother not being alive anymore. "Just think about what I'm asking..." From his years of teaching he knew that leaving her to think about it without an external influence would make the decision easier on her.

"Yeah... I have thought about it. I really have, I just... He's my brother, I can't bring myself... To... You know..." Her voice was quieter than normal, and it took a moment before Travis realized she was crying.

Travis put his hand on her shoulder, "you wont have too."


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, I honestly still haven't got a chance to watch the last two episodes of season two. However I have watched the clip. I know what happens, I'm just going to choose to ignore that at the moment. No spoilers boys and girls.

* * *

BUT I thought I'd take this moment to thank you all for the follows and favorites, I love getting a notification saying there is action on one of my fics. Finally, I do not own any part of Fear the Walking Dead.

"As long as you leave the ipod running they tend to group up in the hallway under that trap door. We just need to make sure its cranked up as loud as it can go." Cara explained, the group was sitting outside on the roof at the table and chairs. Travis was nursing a water bottle, his feet had healed they could officially move on without worry of slowing down or infection.

Chris was leaned over onto the table, the last of their food was running low and it was determined they needed the rest of the supplies from the house and most importantly the keys to the vehicles that Cara had stashed. "How many did you say were down there?" Chris asked, taking out infected had never been a problem for him but the idea that it would just be him and Travis doing it seemed daunting.

"Seven, give or take. I mean their were seven..." She said before taking a deep breath. "It's easiest to go through the kitchen door, I keep it locked so they can't get out." It seemed to always be hardest for her to talk about it. It made sense to Chris, when he lost his mom he could barely talk about it. "Unlock the door, catch them from the back, it shouldn't be too hard with three of us right?"

The flaw in Cara's plan. Herself. Travis had already made it clear he didn't want her help when they went in. However she made it clear she wouldn't let them go in and slaughter what used to be her friends without her. "Cara, I've already made it pretty clear I dont think you should go in there with us." Travis stated for what Chris thought was the hundredth time, they had been making these plans for over four days now.

Tomorrow was suppose to be the day when it actually played out and Chris couldn't wait, they had been clearing the fence but it seemed almost cruel to just kill something that didn't immediately threaten ones life like the ones at the fence. "Dad, she should at least come in as back up. She can stay in the kitchen, behind the main action that way nothing can catch us by surprise. Right?" Chris said looking to Cara hoping she would agree to that, a vague compromise. She'd be there like she wanted and she wouldn't be taking out any of the infected like Travis wanted.

Chris understood why Travis didn't want her there, if she caught sight on one of them and she froze it could mean death for all of them, but he could also see why she wanted to be there. These were her friends and family, the only people she had left when it went to shit, it wouldn't be fair for her to sit outside while she knew the last remaining part of her friends were dying inside, even if they were already technically dead. "Fine." Cara's word made him smile, she had slowly begun to trust Chris more, talking to him more like a friend instead of acting like she had to walk on egg shells around him and his father.

"As long as that is settled, I am going to grab a shower before it gets to late, we are going to want to knock this out early so try to get some sleep." Travis said looking directly at Chris, Travis had to be aggravated with his son for trusting this girl as much as he did, but Chris couldn't help himself, he wanted to believe someone who would save their lives like she had was good. "Both of you." He added smiling at Cara as he stood up. As Travis walked by the girl he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "It'll all be over soon and you can head back home." Travis had an annoying habit of inspiring hope that Chris could tell Cara believed in.

Travis gave Chris one more look before he walked over to the window and climbed back into the house, Chris knew his father was nervous about tomorrow but there was no controlling what would happen. He wasn't sure if Travis was more nervous about Cara being there or having Chris be his back up against the infected. Chris proved himself over and over again to his father that he could handle them but ever since the incident with Madison and Alicia it was clear that Travis didn't fully trust in his son. "Are you two going to find your family?" Cara asked innocently, trying to find something to talk about. "After tomorrow I mean, your dad had his eye on that truck." She said leaning back in her chair, the sun setting in the distant gave a nice pleasant backdrop to their conversation, making it almost seem normal.

"He will want to go find Madison, but I think we should head back north." Chris said simply, grabbing the empty bottle of water that Travis had left on the table, and taking it into his hands.

He knew she wanted to split off once the vehicles were secured. She wanted to head back to the states to somewhere in Arizona, the place she last had contact with her parents at. It was apparently about six or seven hours from their current location if the roads were clear. "Think they moved on?"

"No, but I think if we wait for them we'll end up dead." Chris said simply, placing the bottle on the table and spinning it on its side to give him something to do with his hands.

Cara took a deep breath which made Chris actually look over at her. She was trying her best to fake looking like something wasn't weighing on her. "I think my parents are dead, just like Caleb... I just don't think I can go on if I don't know for sure." She said simply, swallowing deep. Chris wanted to say something, something that could be a comforting but he wasn't Travis and he had no idea what to say.

Cara stood up and stretched her arms over her head, allowing the skin around the hem waist of her shorts to appear visible as her tank top crept higher. He noticed her expression changed from her stern look to one of amusement as she did, it took him a moment to follow the course of her eyes. She was looking at the bottle that happened to spot pointed directly at her, a dirty little smile danced across her face as she leaned down closer to him and placed her soft lips on his cheek. She pulled away with that same smile still on her delicate lips. "It'd be a shame to forget the rules to spin the bottle just because the world ended, wouldn't it?" She asked as she turned to walk away. That was all she said before she ducked back into the house through the window and Chris couldn't help himself as she stared at her as she walked away from him and disappeared into the house.

Had Chris ever met Cara before the end of the world he would have never gotten the nerve to speak to her, let alone be playful enough to make jokes with her. He doubt that if she had met him before she would have ever been kind enough to even take the time to learn his name. She was the popular girl type, more like Alicia than Chris cared to admit at certain times. They would have never spoken before this, that was at least one silver lining to this shit, he found himself thinking.

Cara's head popping out the window and smiling at him snapped him away from his thoughts. "Hey, if you don't get in here soon I am going to eat the last can on spaghetti-o's." She said with the brightest smile he had seen on her face since they first joined her.

Chris found himself standing, grabbing the empty bottle from the table and and heading over to the window. "Hell no, I called those last night." He said almost laughing as he tossed the bottle to her, which she caught and disappeared with back through the window.

Chris didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want her to leave without them tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

So since I cranked the last chapter out in no time compared to my usual schedule (it was a bit short for one of my typical chapters but it was the best place to end it) I decided to go ahead and release this next one. Thank you all for reviews, favorites, follows, and the messages. I appreciate them, this chapter is a bit jumpy but it's all to build up to the next one. This is just a simple reminder, I do not own anything to do with Fear The Walking Dead.

* * *

Cara scrolled through her playlists on her ipod before placing it on the the dock, she pressed play and cranked it up as loud as it could go, her work out playlist was the one that contained the loudest music she had on the device. Next she walked over to the hatch and undid the lock, the infected couldn't climb the lock was more an in case someone else ever broke into the house, they wouldn't be able to get up too her, but in the plan they needed to make sure if something went wrong their was more than one way out of the situation. She followed the mental checklist in her head, Travis and Chris were already downstairs, waiting for her by the kitchen door. They wouldn't go in until she went down and gave them the keys. She opened the hatch just enough to see a couple of the creatures that were once people she knew already starting to gather at the base of the ladder, reaching up towards the sounds. She closed the hatch and stood up, the plan looked as though it would work, she just had to believe in the men who said they would help her.

She made her way out onto the roof and down the ladder to the ground, behind the house Chris sat on the banister to the small porch and Travis seemed to be watching intently through the window. Probably trying to get a more accurate count on how many their were. "Damn." Cara heard Travis mutter at the window as he gripped the tire iron in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Cara asked simply as she walked up the steps to the porch.

"One of them saw us, they are hanging out in the kitchen instead of following the others." Travis said simply, allowing Cara to approach the window. Cara knew instantly who it was by how she was dressed, Michelle had been her name in life she had been Jason's girlfriend. She had been a pain in Cara's ass in life, it didn't surprise her she would be a pain in the ass in death as well.

Travis touched Cara's arm signaling her to move away from the window. "It's best not to let them see us, maybe she'll follow the others if she thinks we are gone." Travis said simply motioning for her to head over towards where Chris was sitting on the banister. She had given Chris her hunting knife, she knew the kitchen and knew where the knives were kept. She could quickly grab something else to defend herself with, plus he had proven he was much more effective at hitting the brain the first time than she had.

"If it's just one, we can get it without making to much noise, the others should still be distracted by the music." Chris said simply. "Plus it will be easier to take them out in the bigger area, let them hear us make some noise in the kitchen, that doorway isn't big enough for them to all come through at once." Chris had pointed this out before, but Cara thought it best to wait for them all to be distracted and Travis seemed to want to believe Cara's word over his son's strictly because she was familiar with the house.

"Alright, give me the keys." Travis demanded simply of Cara who seemed to have them in a death grip in her right hand. "Cara?" He asked quietly after she didn't hand them over immediately.

"Cara, we need to do this sooner, the better." Chris added. He knew she was second guessing the whole plan, it was bound to happen, it had been the reason Travis didn't want her there to start with.

Cara swallowed hard, her throat dry as she handed the keys to Travis, "its the big one..." She stated quietly. As Chris sat up off the railing he went to the left side of the door as his father stood directly in front of the door. Chris would go in first, take out the girl in the kitchen Travis would pass them and get to the hall first, then Cara would follow in behind, grab a knife and be ready to step into help.

"Everyone ready?" Travis asked looking to Chris then Cara for confirmation both nodding their heads, though Cara seemed to be still be in a trance. "On the count of three." Travis said looking straight at Chris. "One." He said placing the key in the tumbler, "Two." He turned it allowing the locked to release. "Three." He said turning and pulling the door open, with that Chris slip into the room and before Cara even made it through the door, Michelle was nothing more than a heap on the floor and Travis and Chris taking care of the rest.

* * *

"Cara!" Caleb's voice rang out from the shoreline, she looked up to see her brother waving like an idiot back to her as she stood in the sun room. Cara had slept in for the first time in weeks that morning following the arrival of the rest of her brother friends. A couple had flown down the other decided to make the six hour drive in Jason's truck. Cara smiled to herself and raised her hand to wave back.

"You'd think he hadn't seen you in a week." Cara was startled by Jason's voice behind her. She never really liked Jason much, but had kept her opinion to herself because he was one of Caleb's closest friends. He stood behind her in just a pair of board shorts his arms crossed over his toned chest as he leaned against the doorway back into the house. "Coming down?" He asked simply as he eyed Cara, this was the part she disliked most about Jason, even though he had brought his girlfriend with him and he was such good friends with Caleb he seemed to look at Cara like she was a piece of meat hanging in front of him. Cara simply shook her head no instead of vocalizing her answer. "Damn, shame the waves are pretty good from what I hear." He said pushing himself off the door frame and walking closer towards her. He easily had a few inches on her height, his size made her feel almost small even though she knew she was the tallest of all the girls. His dark hair and tanned skin made most girl crumble at the very sound of his suave voice but all of it made Cara feel extremely uncomfortable.

She walked closer to the windows of the sun room trying to do anything to give herself more room from the boy. It was only when she noticed his hand appear next to hers on the ledge of the window that she realized he was directly behind her. "Promise to let me see that little ass of yours in a bikini later and I wont be mad about you bringing what's his name." Jason said more as a command than a request. His face was so close to her body that she felt his breath on her neck before he backed away and without another word he was gone back into the house. Cara had felt her body only begin to loosen up when she saw Jason and Michelle his current girlfriend walking down towards the beach. Michelle looked like such a nice girl, and Cara had hoped she would turn out to be kind and realize that her boyfriend was an asshole and dump him, but she knew better than to expect that from any girl who would align herself with Jason.

She took a deep breath before she walked back into the house and to the room where she was staying with her boyfriend of a few months Alex. He surprisingly hadn't tried to pressure her into sex any day of their trip, simply just making out and getting themselves worked up on occasion but never making her feel like she had to continue unless she wanted too. Alex had been a godsend compared to some of the other boys Cara had found herself with in the past, but Alex was the first one of Caleb's friends to ever ask her on a date. Alex and her brother hadn't been the closest of friends, so he seemed to be unaware of the golden rule of being friends with Caleb, Cara was off limits. She found his playful flirting and sweet gestures endearing and found herself agreeing to the date without even a thought of her brother.

When Caleb had found out about Alex dating his sister behind his back for a few weeks the boys came to blows, and after that the issue was resolved the were laughing about it within minutes of it happening. Since Alex had become much closer with not only Cara but Caleb as well. Alex was already at the beach with her brother and Melissa, Caleb's sweet but dense girlfriend. They had been the first to arrive at the beach house about a week ago, Sarah, Mike and Jen had flown down a few day later, then Shawn had arrived with Jason and Michelle last night in his truck. The house had four bedrooms and the loft which could easily fit everyone but it was much more pleasant when it was just Caleb, Melissa, Alex, and herself.

Cara dug through her bag for the least revealing clothing she had. She dawned her bikini and pulled a tank top and shorts on over them. She took a long look in the mirror before pulling her hair into a ponytail and walking down to the beach herself, it was a vacation, she couldn't let one asshole ruin her good time.

* * *

Cara never had to step into help Chris and Travis, she never even had to use the knife she had pulled from the butcher block in the kitchen. She wasn't even sure it was over until Chris finally got her attention by repeating her name loudly. She blinked her eyes a few times and watched as the world that had seemed to be playing in slow motion moments ago began to spin again. The pile of bodies in both the kitchen and the entrance from the hall made her stomach lurch, she quickly ran out the door and vomited what had been her breakfast over the railing that Chris had earlier been sitting on.

Travis must have sent Chris to check on her because when she looked back up Chris was standing there, a cold bottle of water from the fridge in hand. "It's actually cold, it'll be nice being able to have some cold water before we head out." He said simply leaning his back against the trailing purposefully not facing the same direction so he wouldn't have to see her vomit again if she felt the urge.

She took the water bottle from him, "thanks." Her voice was quiet and weak, she hadn't been able to help and she knew without them she would have never been able to do what needed to be done.

"Don't worry, if you want you can go take a little bit up on the roof, we were going to move the bodies out so we can go through the house easier." Chris informed her, she hadn't realized that she had apparently been standing frozen in time even after the carnage had stopped for more than a few minutes as Chris and Travis not only discussed disposing of the bodies but also scavenging the house.

Cara took a swig of the cold water into her mouth and spit it back out again and pushed herself up to look at Chris directly. "I want to see them first." She said, her voice actually holding firm much to her surprise.

"Cara, they don't look like..."

"I want to see them. I want to say goodbye, then we can just burn the bodies like we did with the others." Chris knew arguing with her was going to get them nowhere she he just took a deep breath and waited for her to manage to make her way back into the house.

* * *

"Man, someone's gotta be here don't you hear that music?" A strange voice announced loudly. Cara had broke into the lower level of the house, her main target was the bathroom off the kitchen to get some aspirin and a couple bandages. The fact that she had to tear apart one of her shirts to cover the cut on her leg aggravated her greatly. She would have thought the upstairs loft bathroom would have had bandage but all it had was a couple bottles of Tums and allergy medication. She leaned into the closed door as she heard the loud footsteps enter the house. Cara leaned away from the door and grabbed her knife off the vanity in the bathroom and leaned back into the door. She hoped they wouldn't check this room, she hoped they wouldn't make it that far.

"Fuck man!" A man's voice yelled and the sound of the dead grew louder. She heard a gun shot, screams, and the dead. She found herself letting out a breath of relief as she slid down the door to the tile floor. She then felt the tears coming down her face. How broken had the world become that Cara found herself hoping that the men she had never met would be met by the dead? What kind of monster was she becoming?

Cara waited for the screams to stop before she opened the door to the bathroom quietly, her backpack now filled with what she needed. She saw him, Caleb leaned over tearing at the skin of the random man who had followed her into the house, his face bloodied and starting to decompose. The dead seemed to be to preoccupied with their kill that they didn't seem to even notice Cara sneak out the back door and lock the door behind her.

* * *

Cara looked at the bodies on the floor. Michelle the first just lump, she had just crumbled beneath her own weight when Chris had struck her. She swallowed hard as she stepped over the body, she saw Travis looking through the coat pocket of one of the bodies. She didn't recognize the body he was sifting through the pockets of, she knew that had to be the intruder from the first week she was by herself. He was a mangled mess, but so was another body that had been rotting on the floor. The one that Caleb had been eating on that day.

"There were seven including this one," Travis said simply. He held up two sets of car keys. "I found these in the boys pocket down the hall." Caleb, he found those in Caleb's pocket. "We can bury them..."

"No, lets just burn the bodies. It'll take to long to dig that many holes." Cara said as she walked past Travis, trying to avoid the sight of the bodies in heaps. She looked past him to see her brother lying on the floor by himself, he had been the last one she assumed. "We should have lighter fluid beneath the kitchen sink." She said simply as she approached her brother's body. She knelt down next to what had been her amazing older brother but was now just a lifeless corpse that was staining the hardwoods of the beach house.

* * *

Cara wasn't sure how it happened, she remembered the rush of Alex pulling her away and falling to the ground. The screams of Jen for any of the other boys to come out. She remembered hearing Alex yelling and Jason's voice taunting him. Cara just remembered flashes of what happened once Caleb arrived. The main thing she remembered was Melissa holding onto Cara as she cried. Jason and Alex had come to blows, they were fighting over a comment Jason made in front of Alex about her. This was all about her.

It wasn't suppose to end like that, the blood that had just pooled beneath Alex even had Jason standing back shaking in fear. Caleb and Shawn had pulled him away, Shawn holding onto Jason like he was afraid Jason would run. Sarah and Mike were leaned over Alex's body, they were both covered in blood, they had tried to put pressure on the wound in the back of his head, but it hadn't been enough. Jason hadn't known when he hit him on the ground that a stone was behind his head, that the force would bust open the back of his head allowing blood just to flow freely out.

It wasn't fast, it seemed like the minutes dragged on and on, Jen was on her phone attempting to get a hold of any emergency service but she said the lines were all busy. She was crying, promising she was trying as Mike yelled at her to get a hold of anyone who could help them.

Sarah finally let go of Alex's head and leaned back away from his body and shook her head. From there Cara wasn't sure what happened through the blur in her eyes. The tears were hot and painful, the minutes passed like hours as she sat a few feet away from the corpse of a man who just wanted to defend her honor. Sarah hadn't left the body yet like Mike had, and she screamed when he began to stir. Alex had opened his eyes again and was making a gurgling noise, Cara stood up and tried to approach until she heard the scream of Sarah whose neck Alex had taken a large chunk of.

It was then Caleb who did the boy in. He stomped on his skull, shattering it open on that rock.

Cara curled up in her bed that night while outside a fire burned. Caleb had kept her away from everything after that, Melissa had laid with her on the bed gently playing with her hair trying to soothe the younger girl. Melissa had left her alone when Caleb came in to get her help with the fire.

Their bodies burned, Alex and Sarah, part of them floating away like ash in the breeze. Jason was tied up in his room yelling for someone to let him go. Slowly he grew quieter as the flames grew lower out her window. It was the true beginning to the end of the world for Cara. The news reports followed stating the dead weren't dead, they were walking. The world was ending and they were stuck in a vacation from hell, hours away from their home.

* * *

Travis and Chris had removed all the bodies except for Caleb's, Cara sat there next to him, she left his hair hanging in front of his face covering the fact he was decomposing. Travis had been kind to wait, but the hours of the day were burning away. Cara pushed herself off the floor and walked back towards the kitchen where Travis was raiding the cupboards. Chris was outside gathering wood she assumed. "I'll start going through the luggage. What size are the two of..."

Cara was cut off when Travis's arms surrounded her. As she spoke he approached and engulfed her in a hug. It caught her a bit off guard to be surrounded by someone else in such a loving way. After a few moments Travis let her go. "I'm going to get Chris, we are going to light the fire and then we can head out in the morning. We will take the whole day to comb through this place." He said with a gentle smile. "You don't have to act strong, it hurts I know it does. It's important to truly grieve." Travis spoke the truth but she didn't have the luxury of time to grieve in her opinion. "Go take a walk by the beach, give yourself a little more time. We will take care of things here while your gone." Arguing would be pointless.

Cara took a deep breath before nodding and walking out of the house. She walked past the pile of bodies and Chris setting wood for a fire. She just kept walking as the tears blurred her vision. Travis was right, she needed to take a few minutes to grieve.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the time again, you know the time where I leave a little awkward message to the readers before I continue onto the part- you all actually enjoy. So I will keep this extremely brief. I do not own any part of Fear the Walking Dead.

* * *

It shocked Cara when she awoke to dim light seeping into the bedroom she once had stayed in with Alex, in the bed they once shared. She had walked in here after her walk outside, after every tear she had had left in her body was officially gone. She just collapsed on the bed and allowed her eyes to close and drift her into a peaceful darkness, but now it actually was dark. She felt a presence next to her on the bed, and once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she made out the shape of a young man, it had to be Chris. She pushed herself up in the bed trying to fully shake herself from the weight of exhaustion had put on her body.

"Dad said to let you sleep," Chris's voice was quiet like a whisper.

Cara pushed herself completely, trying her best to blink away the urge to let her eyes fall back closed and drift back into the peace she found in sleep. "Thanks," Cara mumbled, her throat dry.

The silence that filled the room made Cara feel uncomfortable. For weeks or had it been longer, she heard the sounds of the dead and now there was nothing but silence. She found herself focusing on the sound of her own heartbeat, of her own breathing, of the fact she was alive. "Do you want something to eat?" Chris asked breaking the silence. "Or I can just grab you a drink?" She felt his weight shifting on the bed as he went to get up, but she found herself grabbing hold of his hand instead. It seemed to stop him in his tracks, which shocked her.

"Can you just stay here? I..." Her voice was so weak, her throat called for moisture, she needed the drink her offered and probably needed to eat but she didn't want him to leave. "I don't want to be alone." She swallowed hard. "It's too quiet."

Chris could hear the pain in her words, when they cleared the infected from the house he had found no issues, but it had torn the girl that was surviving on her own without a problem to pieces. He took a deep breath and sat back down on the bed, his father was rummaging through the other bedrooms but had told Chris just to watch over Cara, Travis feared she would break down and if it came to the worst they might have to leave in a moments notice. "So..." Chris tried to understand the pain she was feeling but so much of her was still a mystery to him. True, they had just disposed of her dead friends but this pain, it was more than just loss it was like she felt guilty. "If it's too quiet, what do you want to talk about?" He tried his best to keep a happy tone in his voice, trying not to let her sink further into her state.

Travis had pulled Chris to the side earlier when they had been carrying bodies out, saying to keep a close eye on Cara and to be sure she wasn't going to break. Chris understood what it was like to break and he tried his best to prove to his father that even though he broke but he could be put back together, but it seemed Travis doubted her ability to pick up the piece. "I said it was too quiet, not that I wanted to talk." Cara said sternly, quietly, almost like an angry parent trying to hide their rage at their child.

"Fine, I'll talk..." Chris said leaning his back onto the headboard of the bed. "I'm pretty sure Alicia and Madison would have loved it here, they would think you were crazy for wanting to leave such a sweet set up." He said simply, "Madison is Travis's wife, I know you have talked to my dad about her before. She'd want to set up shop and turn this place into the ultimate fortress, she was always worried about finding a safe place." Chris just allowed the words to spill out over his lips, making sure to occasionally glance to Cara to make sure she was still their, listening. "With the whole solar panels powering that generator and the water actually going through a filtration system. Its a nice house, I actually made a joke to my dad when we first got here that you had to be loaded to afford this kind of place as a vacation home, I still think you are loaded, not that money means much anymore." Chris watched as her eyes drifted closed once more. She really did need sleep, Travis had pointed out he didn't think he had seen her sleep more than a few hours any night.

Chris sat there in silence for a few minutes before getting up and leaving the girl to sleep. His father was sitting on one of the bar-stools in the kitchen when he found him. "How is she?" Travis sounded genuinely concerned, his face was still dirty from tending the fire until it had destroyed all the bodies.

"I doubt she'll be going anywhere for a while." Chris said simply as walked to the fridge and pulled out a cold water bottle. "She has no intention of eating anything, plus she can't seem to stay awake for very long."

"She's still in shock. Traumatic experiences effect everyone else differently." Travis said simply as his son sat down across from him.

Chris took a drink of the soothing liquid. "Do you really think we should leave her? I know she said she was giving us the truck, that she was going north in the jeep, but.. I just don't think we should leave her like this..." Chris wanted to tell Travis that if Cara would allow him, he planned to go with her even if his father didn't want too. He didn't want to stay in Mexico, he wanted to get back to the states and search for something that was more than death. He didn't want to wander the countryside aimlessly searching for Madison and her kids when they didn't want him.

"We wont leave until we know she is at least capable of getting out of bed and feeding herself, but we shouldn't get too comfortable here Chris."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

It was the morning light coming through the window that woke Cara, she had fallen asleep while was Chris was talking giving her the noise she needed to drift back into the unconscious. She felt weight shift on the other side of the bed, "Chris?" She questioned quietly as she rolled over.

"Who the fuck is Chris?" The voice that haunted her nightmare. "It's been a while Carebear." He taunted, Cara rushed to get out of bed, but felt a tight grip wrap around her arm and pull her back onto the bed. He grabbed her wrists and pulled it above her head, even as she struggled her got hold of her other wrist and pulled it above her head, she wasn't sure when he had managed to get completely on top of her, straddling her waist, she tried to squirm but couldn't manage to push past any of his muscles. "You seem surprised?" His smirk, was what made her stop struggling it was a taunt.

"Jason." Cara's voice shook much to her annoyance as she spoke his name. His dark hair falling over his face, he was much scruffier and dirty than the last time she had seen him.

"Don't worry Carebear, I wont hurt you, but I do want what's mine, but first I have some questions." Jason said leaning closer too her, he loved tormenting her before, but the sick joy had got from having her pinned to the bed was clearly a new form of high too him. He leaned over her and took a deep breath, right near her ear so she could hear him. "Damn you still smell good." His voice was gruff, and Cara could feel that he was getting off on this. "Why aren't you screaming like you did last time?" He asked coarsely into her ear. Cara turned her head away ignoring his question, she didn't want anything to do with this man, he had murdered Alex and had been the reason everyone else ended up dead. "Are you ignoring me?" He asked before he pulled up and away from her, looking down at her body beneath him. "I really did not want to take this outside so why don't you start talking Cara?" Jason said coldly.

Cara had to admit she was actually scared of Jason, she wasn't sure if he had a weapon or not but even if he didn't, he would win in a match of strength. "What's the point, Jason?" Cara asked coldly, this time her voice behaved and it stayed solid and strong. "Just get it over with if you plan to kill me."

He began laughing loudly much to Cara's annoyance. "I told you sweetheart I am not going to hurt you. I just want to know, where is my girlfriend?" Jason wasn't the smartest man Cara had ever met but she never thought he was a complete idiot. "Tell me what happened here." He demanded more than asked.

"She's dead, like everyone else, liked I had hoped you would be..." Cara started before the grip became tighter around her wrists, she winced under the pain, she could tell that had pissed him off. "She slit her wrists about a week after we kicked you out, and turned. She got Jen and Sean, when we got back from a run Mike and Caleb went in first while I locked up the shed and when I tried to go in I found Caleb holding the door shut after he locked it. It was a horror movie gone bad, she regretted not going with you." Cara said calmly and slowly with more words that came out the loser Jason's grip got on her wrist, he was still holding them so she couldn't escape but it was no longer painful.

His head hung as he loomed over her. "I thought you were dead too." He mumbled beneath his breath, "I came back here and lost one of my guys trying to find everyone. I thought... I'm sorry Care..." Jason actually seemed like he was actually sympathetic for her situation. "Caleb was a good guy." He said sadly, even though Cara didn't want to admit it, she understood he also had a reason to grieve. They sat in silence for a moment, his body still straddling hers, not allowing her to move without his permission. After a few moments, he looked at her smirking, "it figures it would be us left in the end doesn't it? The good are always the first ones to die." He grabbed her other wrist making it to where he was holding them both in one hand as he pulled a gun out of his waistband. "You are going to stand up and walk outside with me. I'm taking my truck and if you behave I'll let those assholes I found out there packing the Jeep live. Got it?" Cara nodded, and with that Jason let go of her wrists and pulled himself off of her.

She found herself massaging her wrists as she sat up in the bed. "How'd you do it?" Cara asked quietly as she lowered her feet to the floor and stood.

"Do what?' He asked, clearly annoyed by her question.

"Survive." She stated simply as she stood in front of him, his small hand gun pointed straight at her chest.

Jason shrugged, "same way you did. Dumb luck." He grabbed her arm and poked her in the side with the pistol. "Now come on, the boys will want to meet you."

* * *

Travis head pounded as his eyes squinted at the morning light. Last thing he remembered clearly was having Chris load water and food into both vehicles, they had been working on loading the Jeep... It began to come back to him as he opened his eyes more and saw Chris sitting across from him his wrists tied up with some old rope that had been in the shed, Travis pulled at his own wrists and found the same bindings. Chris sat about four feet away they were just out in front of the shed and he realized he had been dragged there while he was unconscious. Four men had came into the shed, barking at them to put their hands up and when Travis went to move he felt the butt of a rifle make contact with the back of his skull.

Currently he only saw three men, one leaned up against the door of the shed, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, his rifle leaned up against his leg on the ground. The other two were standing over them, both of them holding their guns to shoot at a moments notice. "Looks like Papa finally woke his large ass up." The man leaning against the shed laughed as he put his cigarette out on the bottom of his boot tossing the butt off to the side. Travis saw Chris move and watched as one of the men raised his gun to Chris which made him remain still. "I thought Jay had taken your ass out, I was waiting for you to go all cannibal on us." The man said as he picked up his rifle. He walked over to Travis, "I already explained the rules to your boy here but they are pretty simple. You shut up and behave, you get to live. You piss me off and well I've got gun don't I?" The man said simply.

"Stop toying with them Trev," the man that was guarding Travis said simply.

None of the men looked older than mid-twenties. They were all young and all American much to Travis's surprise. This area was probably crawling with American tourists when things started heading to hell but he didn't realize how many people would be stuck away from their homes when it all went down. "Make me." The first man, Trev, gritted out through his teeth towards the other boy.

"Christ, both of you shut the fuck up. Someone go check on Jay, maybe this brat lied about the girl." The man standing over Chris said while rubbing his head, he looked exhausted more so than the other boys.

Travis looked to his son who looked angry over the men standing over them. Travis could only imagine what Chris had been through while he had been unconscious listening to these men, especially if he had exposed that Cara was asleep inside. He only looked away when he heard the door of the house come crashing open loudly, like it had been kicked open. "Look what I found boys!" A new young man with dark hair came out of the house, a hand securely on Cara's arm, Travis made out the pistol pointing in her side.

"Hello, hot stuff." Trev said as he crossed to the boy coming out of the house, Travis felt his disgust for these men growing by the minute he also didn't believe in the supposed rules.

* * *

Cara looked past the man approached her and Jason to see Chris and Travis on the ground, hands bound, Travis's head bleeding down onto his face. "You son of a..." Cara started only to get jabbed harder in the side by Jason's pistol. "He's bleeding." Cara breathed coldly, the anger was beginning to swell inside of her.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be alright Carebear, as long as you give us the keys to the truck." Jason smiled at her. Cara's eyes met Travis, he had the keys, she had never gotten them from him last night, she didn't have any intention of making him hand them over too her yet either. "Then we can just all pack up and leave," Jason's plan sounded simple enough but Cara knew he was planning more than he was saying.

"I don't have the keys, I think they're in the pile of ash over there. Why do you go digging?" Cara spat out only to feel the barrel of the gun jab into her side.

"Don't be a bitch, or I'll put you down like one." Jason growled at her, the act earlier of him possibly feeling remorse over the fact their friends were dead was gone, now he had to put on a show for his men, to prove he is as tough shit as he had probably been telling them. "Trev, look inside the house one more time,"

"Did you even frisk her yet? I bet she's got them on her." Trev, was a man a little bit larger than Jason and equally intimidating in demeanor, he got close and eyed Jason, who stepped back. It was clear, Jason wasn't in charge compared to this man. "Arms up, legs spread, you try anything, Jason shoots you in one of those pretty legs and we feed you to the dead." Trev reminded Cara of the stereotypical asshole frat boys mixed with a bad cop from movies. Cara bit her lip before letting out a sigh and raising her arms and spreading her legs. Trev started at her waist which was uncomfortable enough, he seemed to be more rubbing than patting as he moved his hands up her body.

Cara tried not to look away from the man, she hoped that if she proved he didn't scare her he would be easier to deal with. When he got close to his chest, his hands slowed and his dirty grin told her he hadn't found anything but someone to toy with, just like she knew he would. He ran his hands back down her sides and knelt rubbing down each leg, always pulling his hands back up much slower than it took for him to get to the bottom. "Find what you were looking for?" Cara asked as he stood back up and grinned at her.

"You could say that." He was disgusting. "Jay, did you already look through the house?" Jason who had to watch the whole ordeal seemed to be badly disguising his clear anger with a simple nod. "Fine then," he sounded excited that Jason hadn't found the keys. He grabbed Cara by the arm and pulled her to Travis and Chris, pushing her between the two and raised his rifle. "Someone gives me the keys or I take them off your corpse." He announced clearly, the other boys stepping back. Jason began to say something in protest. "Its that fucking trucks fault we lost Louis. I am not going to just leave without something, so either I'll avenge his death by killing this bitch or I am getting the truck." Louis must have been the man Jason said he had lost when they came to raid the house the first time. "What's it gonna be?"

"I have the keys!" Travis said leaning forward, "They're in my pocket, take these off and I will..."

"No. You grab the keys out of his pocket." Trev said point the gun squarely at Cara.

She crawled over to Travis, "are you okay?" She whispered quietly, he simply nodded and directed her attention to his left pocket, she reached in and pulled out the keys to the truck, she balled them up into her fist and looked back to Trev. "They're right here, now can we stop this?"

"Adam, you take her and go get that truck started." The man standing guard over Travis walked over to Cara and offered her his hand, she glared at his kind gesture and pushed herself off the ground herself. "Shit man, grab her so the bitch doesn't take off, that gentleman shit aint going to cut it now." As if he was at Trev's commend, the boy grabbed hod of Cara's arm and walked with her towards the shed.

Adam lead her away, his grip on her arm was gentle compared to the others and he had yet to point his gun at her, actually he had it thrown over his shoulder on its strap like he wasn't afraid of her at all. "I'm sorry about this, but Trev really wants to get back home." Adam's voice was smooth, and seemingly kind. "Just start the truck and slide over to the passenger seat, I'll back it out of here, you can jump out the others will get in and we'll leave. I promise." He seemed trusting and Cara wondered how he got in contact with Jason and their leader Trev. She walked along the side of the truck and pullled open the drivers side door. "Please don't try anything stupid. I don't want anyone else to die." He said simply as she climbed up into the drivers seat and stuck the key in the ignition, turning over the engine and the truck roared to life. Cara could have slammed the truck into reverse or drive and wreck it, but like Adam pointed out that would be just stupid and then someone would likely die. Instead she did as she was told and slid into the passenger seat. Adam took his gun off his shoulder and climbed into the drivers seat and put the truck in reverse. "Thanks." He said quietly as he looked over his shoulder and backed it out of the shed. Taking care to make sure the truck sounded like it was running smoothly.

Trev opened the passanger side door while the other man and Jason ran over and jumped in the truck bed. "Pleasure meeting you guys, but we gotta get going." Trev said to Travis before pushing Cara into the middle seat and pointing his pistol at her . "Let's get outta here." He said looking past Cara to Adam with a naughty grin plastered on his face.

"But we agreed..." Adam started, to say but the way Trevor moved his pistol off of Cara and onto Adam so easily made him silence his protests.

"Drive. Adam." He demanded sternly and Adam did as he was told, but not before looking to Cara sympathetically. She was trapped, but atleast Chris and Travis were safe.


End file.
